


Old Men And The Night

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, M/M, Spooning, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Rick comes to visit Stan in the middle of the night. Set after S3 Rick and Morty and post-Gravity Falls.





	Old Men And The Night

Usually, it freaks the shit out of Stan when something crawls into his bed uninvited. 

However, this thing is tall and thin and smells like a familiar mixture of liquors, and Stan relaxes instantly. He shifts more to the right side of the bed so his visitor can spoon up against his back, wrap his long arms around Stan’s torso.

“What are you doing here?” he asks Rick.

Rick rests his jaw on Stan’s broad shoulder, saying nothing. That worries Stan, a lot; Rick is almost never quiet and when he is, it means something bad has happened. He looks down at Rick’s hands that are latched together on the top of his belly, and he can’t resist covering them with one of his own hands, squeezing them tight. That makes Rick laugh.

“D-d-did I spook you? Sorry.” Rick snuggles against him, pressing his face into the crook of Stan’s neck. His breath smells sour as usual, but there is something comforting about that; Stan relaxes again, even as he keeps caressing the backs of Rick’s hands.

“My family doesn’t understand me,” Rick says after a while, sighing against Stan.

“What, did they finally forbid Morty from going with you?”

He instantly feels like a shithead when he feels Rick go tense against him. When Rick talks, his voice is low and angry:

“ _Morty_  chose not to go with me.”

Stan doesn’t know what to say to that. He expects Rick to leave now, angry and hurt and act like he isn’t either, but Rick doesn’t; instead, he tightens his embrace, wrapping his legs around Stan’s as well as he presses up against him, so hard that Stan can feel his bones through their clothing. Stan is still, unsure what to do; in the end, he lifts a hand up and reaches out to entangle his fingers into Rick’s blue hair, stroking through the thick spikes.

He lets Rick shake against him, pretending he isn’t.

After a while, Rick relaxes again, loosening his hold on Stan as he presses a kiss against the back of Stan’s neck. Stan closes his eyes over the touch, stroking the hands that are still clasping him.

“I’m sorry,” Stan says.   
  
“A-are you? I know you don’t like that Morty travels with me, either.”  Rick laughs a bit, withdrawing one hand from the top of Stan’s belly so he can lift it up to Stan’s face, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. “L-l-looks like you all got what you wanted.”

“C'mon, you know I didn’t want it like this.” Stan squirms out of the embrace so he can turn over to his other side, settling face to face with Rick. “You know I don’t like split families.”

Rick doesn’t seem to be convinced by his words, but as he looks at Stan, he seems to find the truth in whatever is showing on Stan’s face, nodding silently. He wraps his arms around Stan again, pulling him close.

“Glad yours is intact now,” Rick says. He reaches down for Stan’s ass and squeezes it, as if to make sure this moment isn’t too sweet. Stan kind of appreciates that; it’s better when they both can act like they aren’t feeling vulnerable. “Y-you waited for a long time, Stanley,” Rick adds, snuggling closer to him.

“Thanks.” Stan wraps his arms around Rick too, setting their heartbeats together. He bends his head to the side so Rick can start kissing his neck, stroking the man’s back. “I hope yours is one day, too.” 


End file.
